Rescued: A Jonas Brother Story
by AEHSMM
Summary: Jaclyn Hood, new hollywood star. She' kind of a punk rocker but that doesn't stop her for falling for a certain Joe Jonas . Too bad true love doesn't always come that easy. READ&REVIEW-- summary sin't that good but give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Jac walked off stage and stayed behind the curtain watching three boys she new all to well. Only 4 days of hanging out with them and she felt as if she had known them for years. Joe was corky but for some reason shy only around her. Kevin, the easiest to talk to, and nick the sweetest kid she's ever meet, Jac thought Joe was to die for. As the show went on she caught Joe's eye and his breath seemed to catch in his throat. Good thing he wasn't singing, Kevin watched the whole incident and winked at her, Jac began to chuckle. God was she happy to be on tour with them.

An hour later everyone was back on the bus and Jac was messing with her hair after her shower when she and Joe were caught alone.

"Nice one out there big shot." She said smiling up at him,

He chuckled

"I know, I was caught off guard by you….watching us."

"Sure buddy," she said winking at him "well just to let you know you looked hot out there and I don't mean the sweat."

He choked up again and managed to mumble out a small "thanks."

She laughed. "C'mon Joe I feel like you're the shyest out of your brothers despite what the magazines say."

"You read up on us?" he questioned knitting his eyebrows together.

"Possibly" Jac replied. He flashed his gorgeous smile and they sat down.

Joe leaned himself against Jaclyn's pillow. "what do you wanna know?" he asked feeling as though all his 'skills' went out the door right when she introduced herself first day of the tour.

She paused "everything" they continued to talk for 2 hours until it was one in the morning and Kevin threw his pillow at them "guys shut the hell up." The giggled and Joe stepped out of her bunk and whispered

"G'night my fair lady If I am needed I'm right across here" he gestured to his bed. Jac blew him a kiss and crammed her ipod speakers into her ear. Replaying his laughter in her head but what she didn't know is that he was doing the same thing.

The next morning Jac woke up to Joe's warm body slipping in next to hers "morning" she yawned and stretched herself out causing her back to crack. "I hate the sound" Joe moaned. "To bad" she giggled "get out I'm hungry"

"No, were stopping sooooon." Joe said snuggling deeper into her blankets

"What's wrong with your bed?" she whinnied pulling back her curtains and looking at his bunk.

"I was cold and you have more blankets. "Jac" Kevin's voice came from above "I need help with this verse."

"Kay, hold on" Jac adjusted herself and pushed Joe off the bed "pwned" nick mumbled half-asleep from above. She climbed up to Kevin's bunk he played her the cord, she grabbed the lyrics. "They wont mesh." He complained she smiled "play it again…" this went on for another 20 mins until Jac had got them to fit just right with a few minor adjustments.

"Is there anything you suck at?" nick asked in all seriousness, Jac paused "yeah I cant play halo for my life."

"No seriously." Nick said "you have an amazing voice you run or work out everyday you were amazing at field hockey in high school. You can play guitar and you fixed our computer twice, and you cook good. C'mon!" everyone laughed.

"I cant bowl, or play halo and I cant tell bad news, I get really choked up." "Oh, I see" Kevin replied. Nick nodded "its only 3 things." Jac laughed

"So if someone dies we know you wont be the one to relay the news?" Joe questioned "exactly" Jac smiled and walked into the bathroom to get ready. She pinned her bangs up into a 'poof' and slipped into sweats and a tight t-shirt, taking out her contacts she put her glasses on and fixed her makeup. She stepped out of the bathroom right as the bus stopped.

"Whoa" all three boys said at once. "What" she replied looking confused?

"You look…" nick started before Joe cut him off. "Hot."

"What he means," Kevin stated hitting his brother "you look different but still amazing"

"Thank you Kevin." She smiled and hugged him. On the way off the bus she nudged Joe with her elbow and winked at him. He shook his head and ran his hands threw his hair. _What is she doing to me?_

After they stopped at a near by restaurant to eat breakfast everyone boarded the bus to head to the next venue, it was only 11 o'clock and they were expected to get there at 4.

"5 more hours on a bus," Joe whined. "What are we gonna do?" He asked looking around at the others. "You could listen to my new song" Meg said smiling.

"Jaclyn, everything is new to us we've known you for like 6 days." Kevin said knowingly "well I just wrote it! And shut up. I'm trying to kept Joe entertained but by all means let him to continue his whining." She countered smirking.

"So how bout that new song!" Kevin replied hastily. "That's what I thought." Jac Got up and retrieved the portable keyboard. "It's called Rescued, but it's not completely done, so yeah."

Jaclyn took a huge breath and started playing

"_Two to one, static to the sound of you and I_

_Undone for the last time_

_And there this was_

_Hiding at the bottom of your swimming pool_

_Some September_

_Don't you think I wish that I could stay?_

_Your lips give you away."_

Jac sang the whole 3 minuet 56 second song for the three guys in front of her by the end of it she had tears in her eyes, this song meant a lot to her. All three guys had their heads hung as she finished the last line

"'_Cause I'm feeling like I might need to be near you _

_And I feel alright so please don't get me rescued."_

She put the keyboard down and sighed that it felt good to finally sing the song; a weight was lifted of her shoulders. "That was really deep." Kevin said pulling her into a hug. "Why are you hugging me?" she giggled "cuz whatever caused you to write the song must have hurt." He replied simply.

"You two should learn from him." Jac said to nick and Joe hugging Kevin back.

"Are you gonna play that tonight?" nick asked, Jac paused and tugged on her hair.

"I dunno its kind of hard to sing it with out getting choked up."

"Yeah, wait a little while you can always practice during sound checks." Joe said speaking for the first time since she started singing.

"Well then I'll practice on you guys all the time!" she said smiling happily.

"Anytime you need me I'm here." Kevin spoke.

"Awe, thanks I love you Kevin!" she exclaimed

"Hem, hem" Nick coughed. "Ahhh Nicky pooh! I love you too" she exclaimed hugging him.

"And you Joseph Adam." Jac smiled coyly and slipped her body into his arms. Nick and Kevin smirked at each other and went into the 'kitchen' area.

Joe placed his arms around her waist "Joe," Jac said her voice shaking a bit

"Yeah Jaclyn?" he asked holding her tighter

"I like you…" she said quietly but Joe still heard her. "Really," a smirk appeared on his face. "Cuz I like you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kevin, nothings going on we like each other, we've established that but we wanna stay chill I guess." Jaclyn explained to Kevin 2 days after showing the guys her new song. He sighed in annoyance,

"Jaclyn you are perfect for each other. Can't you just do something about that?!" Joe stopped at the bathroom listening to Kevin's and Jac's conversation.

"Kevin, I've read fanfics about you guys we go out one of us, mostly Joe, screws up and we break up fight ignore each other blah, blah, blah then the rest of the tour is awkward as anything! Oh! And I've listened to the song Move on, thanks Kev but I kinda don't want that to me." Kevin cracked up.

"Jaclyn Marie, you read Fanfics on us?!" they both laughed. "Shut up Paul! I was bored!" Kevin looked around

"I don't know anyone named Paul here."

"Really, I do!" nick said joining the conversation. "Are you here to convince me to go out with Joe to?!" Nick paused.

"Nah, I'm here to find out why you Read Fanfics on us."

"Oh my god, is that all you guys are gonna talk about?! I was bored!"

I sat there fiddling with the Tab on my monster tab contemplating whether I should have another one or not the thoughts of seeing the boys in a week were almost overwhelming. I walked up to the fridge in the room and scooped up a bittery cold monster into my hands. Twitching slightly I cracked open the top and slid another tab onto my necklace. Right when I placed down the monster onto the counter in front of me the hair / make up ladies from Oprah came into view in the mirror that hung onto the wall in front of me.

"Hi Jaaaaclyn! My naaaames Ritaaa," the women exclaimed extending her a's "I brought you speakers so you didn't have to listen to silence and the new copy of 'People' that hits stands Wednesday." I murmured out a small thanks and the next women came in a little flustered quickly stating her name that I didn't catch.

Rita tugged and pulled on my hair after she slipped my ipod into the dock and handed me the magazine. I thanked her again and shook open the magazine landing coincidently landing on a page that me Kevin, nick and Joe mainly occupied. She smirked at the headline which read: making history? And then underneath it in a little blurb it read: 4 teens share one goal as they take the country by storm selling out everywhere but the real question is- how do they do it? And has romance surfaced along the way.

Rita read the article over Jac's shoulder.

"Like the title?"

I smirked at her I the mirror "it's two questions."

She laughed and sprayed my hair with hairspray to keep the curls in.

"Your done babe, have fun!" the mumbler walked up immediately put foundation on my face

"You only have 5 mins." She said explaining her hurriedness.

"Ooh," I cooed as my eyes skimmed the article searching for any hint of rumors. Magazines were pouring out with photos of me and Kevin hugging or me and nick laughing and they always assumed I was dating one of them.

My thoughts kept drifting back to the boys as whats-her-face finished my makeup I couldn't help it I mean I hadn't seen them in 3 months. I kept in touch… well…?

Kevin- we talked on the phone a lot and I sang new songs for him and vice versa.

Nick- oh god I loved that kid! We texted every chance we got and we even have these little signs every time him and his brothers do a appearance Kevin would raise one eyebrow and nick would twirl the watch I got him for Christmas simultaneously. It was great

And then there's Joe- I don't even know what to say about that boy… that, that fuck-up. He'd been dating the whole entire time, he kissed me, he leads me on… and he had a freaking girlfriends. His brothers didn't even know, they thought he'd broken up with her…

My angry thoughts were interrupted by whatever the hell her name is telling me to get ready to get on stage. I downed the rest of my monster and walked out toward the doors that I was showed before. Before I even knew what was happening I was on stage with Oprah her admiring my freshly died chocolate brown choppy locks, black skinny jeans, white tank, and red American appeal jacket.

"Jaclyn! It's great to have you here! I didn't think I could even get you here you and those boys are blowing up everywhere!"

I felt my iphone vibrate in my back pocket _Nicholas your dead!_ I thought smiling at Oprah and responding with a "yeah, its pretty crazy a year ago I was playing acoustic song outside of star bucks in my town." We continued the conversation for 20 mins more talking about the CD the tour blah, blah, blah. I thought I was in the clear until she pulled out a magazine with me and the boys on the cover ands smiled wide.

"So these rumors going around are pretty interesting." I smiled in response and nodded my head slightly _oh god here it comes_ "are you dating one of the Jonas brothers?

I opened my mouth to respond but instead she lifter her palm to stop me. Thinking it was a commercial break the tension in my limbs subsided slightly until these words left her mouth

"Well instead of having you answer… let's ask them."

I abruptly stood up and whipped my head around and what greeted my eyes could not have made me more happy and frustrated at the same time.

Tears bridged my eyes as I flung my arms around Kevin's built upper body he nuzzled his head into my neck and spoke the words "Jac Marie I missed ya babe!" I let go and squeezed his hand tightly before almost knocking over nick with a hug. Joe stood behind him so I walked into the hug awkwardly his arms felt so good around me that I melted instantly making it seem as though I didn't secretly hate him.

"So, continuing with my question…"

Kevin laughed that cute little laugh of his and smiled. "Nope Oprah right now were all chillin best friends."

"Alright you heard it straight from Kevin Jonas' mouth." When we come back Jaclyn will be performing her first single of the album and we'll talk more with the boys."

The show went on break and I simply attacked Kevin and nick

"Oh my god did I miss you guys." I absolutely beamed until I saw Joe's face… I couldn't resist… I had to I had to.

"Jay?" he asked me softly I turned away from Kevin and nick as they watched tentivly from the side "I'm sorry. And I know there's nothing else I can say… but I wanted to let you know I'll do anything to make this up to you… anything." He stressed that word and as I was whisked off toward the other side of the stage to get ready to perform I gave him a huge smile. The three Jonas boys let out sighs of relief that had built up since they found out they'd be seeing Jaclyn today. What did they except me to explode?

Oprah said some sort of introduction but I wasn't paying attention my band started up and I let the music take over doing my signature performance move of interlocking my hands above my head and letting them fall as a spun around. My que came and I sang my heart out into this song

"_You say don't know me_

_You say you don't owe me_

_You say you wont be _

_Happy waiting_

_You think that your worth it _

_You think you deserve it _

_You want it all right now_

_Your way_

_Together was one_

_There is no finish line_

_Together was one_

_Why don't you realize_

_Together was one_

_I know that everything's gonna be fine_

_Together_

_Together were one, one in a million_

_Don't be afraid don't say_

_It cant play out the way that we want_

_It's gonna be brilliant_

_Like it of leave it I cant help but feel like I'm one_

_One in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you threw_

_I'll be blunt_

_The honest truth is_

_Like it or love it or leave it_

_You decide you decide _

_Don't waste my time_

_Sit back and unwind now_

_Its gonna be fine now_

_You cant justify your_

_Impatience_

_Together was one_

_There is no finish line_

_Together was one_

_Why don't you realize_

_Together was one_

_I know that everything's gonna be fine_

_Together_

_Together were one, one in a million_

_Don't be afraid don't say_

_It cant play out the way that we want_

_It's gonna be brilliant_

_Like it of leave it I cant help but feel like I'm one_

_One in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you threw_

_I'll be blunt_

_The honest truth is_

_Like it or love it or leave it"_

I subtly directed my attention towards the boys and winked causing them to snicker annoyingly

"_What was the line in that one movie? _

_When he looked at her like it would last forever _

_Said it to her face that he'd do whatever it took _

_To be her love above all what he wanted most_

_Credits roll, curtain closed_

_Then you whispered in my ear_

_Together were one in a million_

_Don't be afraid_

_Together were one in a million don't be afraid"_

_Together were one, one in a million_

_Don't be afraid don't say_

_It cant play out the way that we want_

_It's gonna be brilliant_

_Like it of leave it I cant help but feel like I'm one_

_One in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you threw_

_I'll be blunt_

_The honest truth is_

_Like it or love it or leave it_

_You decide you decide_

_Don't waste my time_

_You decide you decide'_

_Leave it."_

The song ended with a strum of the guitar and a huge smile playing across the boy's lips. I picked up the acoustic guitar and joined the conversation that was already in progress between Oprah and the three Jonas men.

They were talking and I quietly strummed the cords of their song 'Take a Breath' occasionally giving my option on stuff.

Suddenly the Guitar was taken from me and I pouted with annoyance at nick he merely chuckled and played Oprah the opening for some 'New Song'

"It's not done yet but hopefully we can play it out on tour. It'll be played mostly acoustic… maybe Jac can even play with us seeing she has such amazing skillz."

I scoffed in his direction "you're a jerk." He smiled and poked my side, "I know isn't it great." The show ended on a high note of us all laughing at something really stupid Joseph once said, or something I don't know I was to busy noticing how cute joe was when he got embarrassed

Oh shit jac, what are you get ing your self into


	3. Chapter 3

Being in an awkward situation normally makes me laugh,

Being in an awkward situation normally makes me laugh,

But being shoved next to Joe on a 3-hour plane ride wasn't making the slightest chuckle escape my lungs. No sirreee, I don't think he liked it much either actually considering he kept glancing at me like I would hit him. Jeez, I don't have a freaking anger problem.

Nick and Kevin were no help either they kept to themselves muttering and trying not to obviously look back her. By half way through the ride, I wanted to kill all three of them.

Sorry ladies you're not getting married now.

"Guys, I'm not gonna freaking kill the boy. He's forgiven." I stressed the word hoping they caught that I wasn't being sarcastic for once.

"I am?!" Joe's bewildered face shot around so it was facing me dead on.

"Yeah did you all really think I would have punched him or something, 3 months I'm over it?"

"Are you over me?" you could tell the words weren't meant to be said aloud but too late for that.

So I looked at him considering my options of begin a bitch or telling him the truth. I shook my head 'no' he nodded afraid to say anymore and ignore me the rest of the flight. _Greaaaat_.

The next couple of days were really relaxing, staying at the boys' house getting to see LA their way. Premiers, appearances I loved it. One particular show was my favorite,

It was this random radio show that decided to have us in? Yeah i dunno but I LOVED the interviewer

I; so Joe I hear you're a pimp

I cracked up

J; no I just—well um, I dunno.

K: if player means he screws up a lot….

N: than yeah

K: he likes this girl a lot and he screwed up so bad. It's kinda funny cuz we know they both like each other again the question is can they pull it together.

I bit my lip as Joe turned some shade of red

I: so Jac, your new CD—favorite song on it?

J: oooh, probably flattery cuz it just hit me when I was writing it Ya'know one of those songs where you know it's gonna touch people and the fan reaction was great. The support is crazy.

N: yeah but what about the non-supporters.

Nick kinda whispered it but I knew he would bring it up it's been killing him.

I: explain

N: ugh, I hate how people hate on Jac for being friends with us; she doesn't deserve the crap she gets. She's amazing and NO were not dating for the 45 millionth time. I love her but like a sister.

K: yeah the crap she's getting is terrible. Truly terrible. But the best is she keeps her head up, and I hold so much respect for the person she is, she gets the world and she's only 17 she truly gets it. And I love her for it. I look up to her… figuratively speaking.

**Bleh, school's been hell and I'm going away tomorrow**

**I have huge plans for this!**

**But I have to bridge the beginning to the end**

**50 chance of a sequel as of now.**

**PS- I didn't proofread XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Being in an awkward situation normally makes me laugh,

2 weeks into our long ass tour and I was really beginning to stress out, I actually don't remember the last time I ate….. That's really bad I know but it's not like I'm anorix. I swear I'm not I love food I just haven't been hungry, honestly that's all there is too it. Mrs. Jonas was vesting so it was hard to fake being hungry sop often. No one really said anything… but Kevin was really freaking out I had lost 10 pounds in 2 weeks and the only reason he knows is cuz decides to sneak up on me…..

"Jaclyn we need to talk. And your not avoiding me this time," with out giving me a chance to reply he pressed on. "Look at you! Living off energy drinks and Special k bars (A/n I love them!) you've lost ten pounds what's going on."

I took a deep breath "Kev, I'm honestly not hungry and I've been getting nauseas a lot. I don't know what wrong… I'm actually scared."

"Yeah Jac I am too which is why I'm taking you to the doctors in about 20 mins. Mom's suggestion."

"Kevin!" I squealed frustrated with his words. "Why does your mom know she's gonna think I'm anorexic!"

Mrs. Jonas—who has obviously been listening—stepped into the kitchen "Jaclyn sweetie I don't think you have an eating disorder I'm just worried for you. Pleas dear don't be mad at Kevin."

"Yeah Jac I'll even come in with you…"

I sighed weighing my options go to the doctor with Kevin or without him, I hate people seeing me weak but I needed him right now.

"Yeah okay but if it's bad don't expect me to not cry." A great bear hug engulfed me .23 seconds later.

"I love you Jaclyn Marie hood, I hope you know that." "Thanks kevmiester I love you too."

3 hours, 4 blood test, 5 nurses and one doctor later Kevin, Joe, nick and I sat in the room that I had occupied since we got the office. I didn't' ant them all in there but some girls—err, had a heart attack when they came in so this was safest I guess.

"Jaclyn hood?" the doctor asked coming into the room.

"Yes sir?"

"The test results are ready…"

"Joe and nick's grips' on my hand instantly tightened and Kevin placed a firm hand on my knee cap. I nodded signaling to the doctor it was okay to continue.

"You have an interesting case of pendacistist…. It seems they've been slowly bursting curving your appetite. Nothing to big, you just need surgery right away I hope this isn't much trouble with the tour and all. "

I opened my mouth but Joe beat me to it "no sir, we have a few days off but when can she perform again?"

"Well I saw you guys the other night with my 3 daughters and I must say you're very energetic I would suggest you stick to acoustic songs for a week until your stitches fully dissolve. Then just be careful and by another week or so you should be ready to full on perform."

"When do we begin surgery?" I asked in an almost whisper the guys didn't know it but I was terrified of surgery. Which didn't make this whole situation any better.

He casually checked his watch "now seems like a good time."

I regained consciousness after 6 hours of being out of surgery to the dismay of the three Jonas men. Kevin was gently rubbing his thumb along the hand as he hummed along the cords of what, I assumed, to be nicks guitar. The cords were new to my ears and coming from my right figured now was a good time to open my eyes.

When I did, a bright light pierced my brain and I moaned loudly as my eyes readjusted. "Jaclyn?!" I felt the presences of two bodies swiftly move next to me. "Yeah Kevin?"

"Shit Jac you scared us so bad. " I tugged on one of his side burns  
"you really should trim that."

Him and nick burst into laughter and hugged me tightly. When they let go I looked around about 12 coffee cups sat on the table beside my bed. "Jeez Kevin a little over board on the coffee there?!"

"they aren't' all mine," he said defensively "Joe's a wreck he thinks your dead."

"Speaking of the devil" I mumbled as Joe walked in clothes wrinkled and a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, he doesn't even really like coffee

"Hey pretty boy." I smiled as his head shot up. His eyes were bloodshot damn it was probably 1 AM "Jaclyn!" he shoved the coffee at Kevin and wrapped his arms around me. "Jaclyn…" he cooed into me ears. Damn that freaking boy.

"Lets get you out of this place, ASAP."

I smiled widely "oh please do!"


End file.
